vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane (Ninjago)
|-|Zane= |-|Titanium Ninja= |-|Season 8 and Onwards= |-|True Potential= Summary Zane is the Master of Ice and a Master of Spinjitzu. Originally a creation of his father, Dr. Julien, Zane was an android (later dubbed a Nindroid due to his status as one of the ninjas) designed to help others who were weaker than himself. However, one day, he and his father were visited by the previous Master of Ice, who bestowed upon him his power, giving him an incredible power source to serve as his heart. Eventually, his father died and erased his memory in order to spare him the pain. Zane was then found by Sensei Wu and was made part of the ninja. Eventually learning of his origin during the Second Serpentine War and reuniting with his father, who had been resurrected by the King of the Underworld, he unlocked his true potential and eventually sacrificed himself to destroy The Golden Master. However, his spirit lived on and recreated his body in the form of The Titanium Ninja, stronger than ever before. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu | High 7-C, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu Name: Zane Julien Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least decades above the other ninjas Classification: Nindroid Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing things outside normal perceptions and hidden things), Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, as well as Possession with Deepstone and Elemental Manipulation with the Anti-Golden Armor, Non-Physical Interaction (elemental Masters can harm Intangible beings like ghosts), Hacking, Durability Negation against Non-Corporeal beings with Aeroblades, Can negate Invulnerability and resistances with the Elemental Blades, Summoning (Can summon a dragon of pure energy), Intangibility with True Potential (Is pure ice energy), Energy Manipulation with Spinjitzu, Flight, possibly Immunity to Dream Manipulation (Zane stated that Nindroids cannot dream), Immortality (Types 1 & 6. Should his body be destroyed, his spirit can possess other objects and even rebuild his body with enough resources.) | All previous abilities Precognition (Can see all possibilities before they happen and plan accordingly), Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains, Information Analysis (Can use minor outside data to fully reconstruct settings and past events, even if he wasn’t there, and easily listed off and constructed a perfect video of everything the ninja had ever done), Resistance to Hacking (Has extremely up to date security system capable of locking away portions of The Overlord’s code), Illusion Creation (Can mask his appearance with holograms) Attack Potency: Large Town level, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu (Comparable to other Elemental Masters) | Large Town level, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to the other ninja) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to the other ninja) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu (Capable of harming other ninja) | Large Town Class, Higher with True Potential and Spinjitzu Durability: Large Town level | Large Town level (Superior to his past self) Stamina: Limitless. His core was stated by PIXAL to be capable of constant energy without end, though forced exertion of this may cause it to overheat. Range: Standard melee range, several meters with powers Standard Equipment: Shurikens of Ice, Techno Blades | Vengestone Chains, Bow and Arrow, Shurikens Intelligence: Extremely high. Capable of calculating every possibility in a situation. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Element of Ice:' As the Master of Ice, Zane is capable of freely creating ice and structures from it, freezing foes and trapping them in ice. Keys: With his original body | With his New Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Androids Category:Hackers Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Ninjas Category:Bow Users Category:Chain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals